It is an important concern for an advertiser to determine an advertisement effectiveness, in constructing an advertisement strategy. Therefore, in order to determine the advertisement effectiveness intended for an user of a mobile phone, a technical method explained as follows have been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1).
This method makes the user browse an advertisement through a mobile phone, set a commercial establishment and the like which is an advertiser as a destination position, and refer a guiding path to the destination position. And, by using a self position measurement function of the mobile phone, whether or not the user who owns a mobile phone visited a vicinity of the commercial establishment or the like as the destination position is determined. That is, according to this method, the fact that the commercial establishment or the like which is the advertiser is set as the destination position, and the positional relationship between the destination position and the user, are used as a criterion for determining the advertisement effectiveness.